1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light guide member, more particularly to a cone shaped light guide member and a light irradiation module with the cone shaped light guide member and an electric device with the light irradiation module.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional arts, light guide modules include a light source and a light guide plate in which the light guide plate has a light incident surface and a light emitting surface thereon, and the light source is disposed at the light incident surface of the light guide plate. The light guide plate guides light beams generated from the light source towards the light emitting surface to form a plane light source via the light incident surface thereof. The light guide plate is served for properly leading a transmissive direction of the light beams so as to provide a plane light source with high illumination and good light uniformity. Normally, the light guide plate degrades the total internal reflection condition of light beams that is transmitted internally inside the light guide plate, and scatters the light beams in the light guide plate to improve the light uniformity of light beams irradiated out of the light outputting surface of the light guide plate.
As manufacturing methods of light guide plate are changed advanced, types of light outputting surface of the light guide plate evolve from plane type of light outputting surface to curved type of light outputting surface so as to satisfy different needs of light outputting surface thereof. However, to adopt the different types of light outputting surface of the light guide plate into an apparatus may need more disposing space of the apparatus for the light guide plate and the light sources in order to provide the corresponding type of plane light source.
Therefore, how to develop an improved solution capable of solving the mentioned disadvantages shall be seriously concerned.